


Fate Dyed Crimson

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Angst, Circus, Death, Drama CD: Lycoris no Mori | Forest of Lycoris, Escape, Love, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Blood was always an innocent boy who never saw the bad in anyone, especially the werewolf named Randolph sent to kill him in payment for his older brother's unpaid debts. But when he finally learns the truth about the people who surround him, Blood decides it's now or never to fulfil the promise he made to his beloved Randolph; to start a new life together.The forest is no longer a safe place for either of them, and Blood is determined to not leave Randolph's side, no matter how many reasonable excuses the werewolf finds. They both have to stay alive. Stay together. Blood knows he can't truly escape the forest forever, Todd won't rest until both of them are dead. Until Randolph kills him.Their promise is what drives them to their unknowing future. Their love is what keeps them alive.But, how long can Blood and Randolph outrun their fate?





	1. The Truth is Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).

> I was saving this for the anniversary, but the idea kept plaguing me so much that I reread the story over a few times and read through the lyrics and listened to the tracks and song and eventually got around to writing this. Not sure how well this will do, but nonetheless I'm excited to go through this little canon divergence journey.
> 
> Gifted because Lana already saw two sneak peeks, and I guess you can sort of consider it a belated friendship anniversary gift because your boy here is a dork at heart.

Blood felt his heart pounding in his ears. Randolph had been sent to kill him. Graham had been sending him off on errands to Alvin just for that to happen. All because he'd gotten into trouble with a debt collector named Todd. Was that how much he meant? How much he was worth to this world? How many people had been lying to him, and for how long? Victor was out here trying to find Randolph and kill him. Everyone was out to kill everyone, basically. And it frightened Blood to no end. Surely there had to be something he could do? Something to save himself and Randolph?

Perhaps if they escaped from the forest...they could escape their fate.

With the thought in mind, Blood ran through the blooming lycoris flowers and back to the cave where he and Randolph had first met. The setting sun was casting it's remaining rays down and the forest looked on fire around him, blurring as he ran. He felt like he was running as if the forest truly was on fire. He had to reach Randolph before Victor. Coming to the entrance of the cave, almost stumbling down the steps, Blood frantically searched the area. The fire was lit, so Randolph had to have been here recently. He took a few steps further into the cave, tears beginning to prick at his eyes as his breathing was becoming a heavy, panting mess.

"Randolph...? Please...if you're hiding then it's okay. I know the truth now...about everything!"

"So you know I was sent to kill you for Todd?"

Blood whipped around and stared up at the cave entrance, the sunset giving Randolph's strong posture a reddish tint like Blood's namesake. He truly did look like a killer in such a stance. But Blood knew better. His Randolph loved him, right? He wouldn't hurt him. Taking a confident step forward, Blood felt his throat tighten and couldn't help but step backwards as Randolph advanced down the steps toward him. There was a gleam in those yellow eyes that did indeed scare him, it was natural instinct mixed with what he now knew of Todd's plan.

Randolph reached out for him and Blood yelped as he tripped over a rock, stumbling down to land on his backside, screw his eyes shut with a wince. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him and Randolph's next words had him catch his breath.

"You're frightened of me now, aren't you?"

"What...?"

"Now that you know the truth of why we even met. Of why I kept saying we would never meet again. You're frightened of me now".

"No! No, I'm not!" Blood's eyes shot open.

"I saw the look in your eyes, Blood. It's too familiar to someone as wretched as I. So many people have given me that look just before I had to take their lives..."

The boy's earlier tears came to surface and he reached up a shaky hand, fixing his scarlet eyes on the werewolf's saffron yellow ones. Swallowing past the thick lump in his throat, he pushed himself to stand upright and stepped close to Randolph so their breathing mixed, his hand cupping the face he had, and would always see as kind. His thumb stroked against scarred skin before brushing through dark, unkempt fur. This creature that stood before him was not a killer in his eyes. 

_Randolph won't hurt me. He can't bring himself to. If he didn't care about me like all their words claim then I would be dead on the floor of this cave, my namesake flowing from my body and releasing my life into the air of the unknown. My fear is caused by my anxiety; of all the others who have lied and who want me dead. That's all that's I'm afraid of. Of losing Randolph...in any means._

"You won't hurt me," Blood voiced his views aloud, "You would've done so by now had you truly been a killer. You might've killed before, but with me it's different. ...You love me, just as much as I love you".

"Blood-"

"I made you a promise. I promised that we would take on a new life together. We would reach the stars, remember? The brightest...the star that shone the most..."

"Blood, what are you talking about? We can't be together if I work for a man who wants you dead!"

Blood shook his head, cupping Randolph's face once more and pressing their foreheads together, "We'll run away together. We'll escape the forest and live the lives we want to live, together!"

"...We _can't _dream like that now. You know that... You know what I am... How can you say such things when our lives are already on the line?! Don't you get it?!" Blood could see the wetness in Randolph's eyes and could easily hear how his voice thickened with sadness, guilt and regret, "You can run if I let you...but I can't. I am bound to Todd by an invisible chain that will not break unless I am dead. And perhaps not even then...he can do things you've no idea about..."

"We _will _get out of here. This forest is only one of many in the world, it can't hold and tie us down forever. We don't have to be lycoris flowers anymore, Randolph; we can be more than that. We can live for life rather than live for death..."

A silence hung between them before Randolph pushed him away to sigh, ruffling his fur a little bit. He was thinking it over, Blood knew. He knew he had made a point to which Randolph could believe him, and believe in their dreamed success. When Randolph lifted his head again to lock eyes with him, there sparked confidence and a glaze of protectiveness in them. Blood smiled but it soon fell as he remembered Victor was on his way to end Randolph's life.

"Victor's on his way. He'll kill you with no hesitation. If you're willing to believe in my plan then we have to go _now. _Understand?"

Randolph nodded and took his hand in his own, a firm but a loving grip, "There's a smaller exit out of here that we'll have to crawl through, but we should get out unnoticed. Follow me," The werewolf lead him deeper into the cave, where the fire's light didn't reach, and soon they let go of one another to take turns in crawling through the narrow passage that ran alongside the river. Blood followed after Randolph, the air nearly being squeezed out of him as the cave pushed on his body from both sides. 

Once they were both out, basking in the light that mixed the sliver of last sunlight with the beginning of moonlight, did their hands find one another's again, and the two lovers set off running, the wind flowing through dark, unkempt fur and fluttering about a crimson red cape.

They were runaways now, reaching so desperately for a dream that could change their fate. 

A fate currently dyed in crimson.


	2. Runaways

The two didn't stop running until midday the following day when the sun was high in the sky and beating down on the land with its heat. Blood could barely catch his breath and Randolph had ended up carrying him on his back when he'd begun to collapse from exhaustion in the night. They could've taken time to rest, but neither had dared to risk getting caught within such little time. They were still held up in the forest itself, but it was an area now unfamiliar to Blood. Randolph, though, seemed to know the area yet was forever cautious.

Blood sat under a tree, hiding in the shade of the leaf-covered branches, absentmindedly fiddling with his dagger, unseeing eyes focused on the blood that stained the tip of the small blade. Alvin's blood. He could swear it was an accident all he wanted, but that still didn't take away all the knowledge Alvin had given him about Randolph and Todd just before his relative had taken hold of his wrist and thrust the blade into his chest. A vision of events that Blood would have haunting his dreams for all the years to come.

_I guess instinct told me to keep ahold of this...otherwise I would've dropped and abandoned it without a second thought, _he heard rustling from nearby and hid the blade, narrowing his eyes slightly as he peered out from around the tree trunk, standing quietly to his feet and gripping the base of the dagger tighter. Blood had never been a fighter, but now he was prepared to learn even the basics if it could keep himself and Randolph alive longer.

He was free to relax and exhale silently when it was only Randolph who came into view, a few dead fish dangling by their tails in his hand. In his daze, Blood had forgotten Randolph saying he was going to find food for them. If they were to truly make this journey, then they had to rely on both their known skills for survival, and that was much easier said than done. Randolph was a fairly known killer, and Blood had never seen more than innocence shine in his life before now. 

"Here, the river's almost dried up from the sun, so this was the best I could get for us," Randolph had also picked up some large leaves and wrapped two of the fish up before lighting a small fire and beginning to cook up the remaining one on the burning wood. 

"Thanks, Randolph..."

"...What's on your mind? I can sense guilt".

Blood winced, "...I...I killed Alvin. I want to say it's an accident but it's not. I didn't have a choice...it was over before I could stop it from starting".

"What do you mean you killed him? I knew I could smell his blood on your blade but...he's dead?"

"I didn't mean to do it...he forced it upon himself after he told me the truth... R-Randolph, I have to live with that for the rest of my life... I-I don't know if I _can!"_

Randolph was crouched in front of him in an instant, taking his face into his hands as Blood's body shook. Randolph knew what this was like, what the first kill - accident or not - did to a person or any sort of creature. It changed them. An innocent boy such as Blood would take the toll harder than someone like Randolph who had pent up malicious intent from all his years of capture and torture. Blood looked into Randolph's eyes before reaching up and hugging him around his neck, face burying into the werewolf's shoulder.

Randolph hugged him back, checking on their meal before rubbing Blood's back beneath his cape. He had sworn to never once remove it, the last remaining gift from Graham, even if it had been a lure for his death. Blood soon peeked up from hiding and sniffled, pulling back and rubbing at his eyes, "The fish will burn..." he mumbled with another sniffle and soon Randolph had sorted the meal for him, "The whole fish?" Blood questioned.

"You need it more than I do, eating will help with the shock. I can go a while longer without something".

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now eat it before it's cold enough to be called a river fish again," Randolph hid it, but there was a smile in his tone as Blood began to tear into the fish given to him.

* * *

When the night came, the two were on the move once more. Randolph was more accustomed and active in the darker hours of the day, so he was more than happy to carry Blood while the boy slept. Randolph's trek took him passed two or three small villages once he finally emerged from the forest, but he kept to a safe and secure distance, being careful not to be caught by any sort of light - not even the moon's.

His thoughts troubled him as he walked with the weight of his partner clasped to his back. Moonlight soon faded into morning dawn light yet Randolph did not stop and wake Blood. He would walk for however long it took for him to wake, for then they would catch their breath and try to plan something out. Blood sighed contently, his breath ruffling Randolph's fur softly in a light breeze. Randolph smiled then, so long as Blood was safe and unharmed, then he could allow himself to be happy.

But they would never be out of true danger. Todd would tail them until the end. Would they beat him somehow? Would they be able to keep their promises to one another, to settle down together and live out the rest of their days in peace despite the blood on their hands? The questions didn't end, and when one answer came another question would soon take its place. The world around them was an unsolved mystery...

"I'm going to...save us..." Blood mumbled in his sleep, making Randolph's ear twitch, "I promise...Randolph..."

_He even literally dreams about it, _Randolph sighed inaudibly and kept up the trek as the sun peeked over the horizon and began to spread it's light across the land, _I wish I had as much hope as he does for all this... I'm only doing it to be able to spend as much time with him as possible. If I didn't love him, he was right, I would've killed him where he stood in the cave and let his blood drip into the water. When I saw him there, I had to battle myself on the inside. I doubted our bond and it hurt... I haven't been able to feel pain like that in so long..._

Soon running water caught his ears, the points upon his head pricking up and he ventured toward the sound. Here they could catch a quick drink and luckily he felt Blood begin to stir from his slumber as the sun's rays stretched across their bodies. After rehydrating themselves for the next trek, they could begin to properly formalise a plan of actions of where their steps would take them next.

So long as they kept moving further from Todd and Victor, they could be together. But, however, they both knew that it would not last forever.


	3. Bickering

The water trickling down his throat felt so refreshing that Blood swore he was dreaming. How could even water taste so good when you were on the run for you and your boyfriend's lives? It wasn't like he'd grown up being spoilt rotten, though he would admit the village had had a soft spot for him, it had never really crossed his mind in the sense that it did now. He could see Randolph twitching, watching him as he drank from his cupped palms and Blood had to hold back a sigh as he straightened his knelt position, the remaining water droplets sliding off his fingertips and dripping back to where they once came.

"We should get moving...," Randolph growled softly and Blood nodded, getting to his feet.

"I know. But, Randolph, surely we're safe now, aren't we? Surely they won't come this far after us. I've no idea where we even _are _right now! But it sure is amazing scenery...so fresh and full of natural-born life. Although I guess the deer look pretty appetising to you, don't they, huh~?"

"This isn't time for jokes and games. We are still on the run, as we'll always be until we're dead because I know those two won't dare to even consider forgiveness, and I doubt Todd has a sympathetic bone in his entire body. I'm a traitor, and you're the prey I was supposed to slaughter, you can't forget-"

"But I want to forget!" Blood cried, turning to face the werewolf with a crestfallen expression, "I don't want to always live in fear. I want to live with you, to love you, to do everything I can with you! Randolph, don't talk like this journey is pointless. If you want to just die then we can-"

"I never said anything about wanting to die! I know this isn't pointless but right now it feels like it might as well be. We've no idea where we are, or where we're going, or what we're going to do to keep surviving. I have the instincts of a wolf from my DNA, and you have...you have...," Randolph trailed off, his yellow eyes falling to where Blood kept his dagger and he bit his tongue before he regretted whatever it was he said next.

Blood tilted his head as his brows furrowed in thought, "Have what, Randolph? I have a dagger, one that's been used might I add, and I have social skills. I have things that are useful. Or don't you think of me as anything but a burden now?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth. Why are we even arguing? Is this what freedom looks like for us; bickering about how long we're willing to stay alive?"

Silence fell over the two. The wind whistled by their ears, Randolph's twitching with irritation. The werewolf then sighed and decided to take up in a space beneath a tree, curling up beside the large roots burrowing into the terrain. Blood whimpered softly to himself before cautiously moving over and experimentally curling up close beside him. He rested his hand on Randolph's arm before it was shrugged off and he stubbornly settled for hugging his werewolf around his waist instead.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No".

"...Yeah, you are. You're mad".

"I'm not mad, Blood".

"You're at least upset with me, though..."

Randolph sighed and turned to face him, drawing the boy close to him and cuddling him, emitting a purring sound from Blood, "I'm not...I'm just frustrated. And...scared. There are so many ways I could lose you, and I'll be damned if I lose you now. You may even have to fight and you said yourself, it wasn't even you who killed Alvin, it was his own actions. You've got a weapon you've never used before. You're on the run from people who will kill you as soon as you're within their sights if given half the chance. Now, do you understand?"

"But what about you? You're always talking about looking out for me, what about looking out for yourself? Isn't that just as important, because that's what I'm here for! Randolph deserves to live just as much as I do".

"Blood...I know..." 

_He's still being stubborn, _Blood sighed inwardly, _though I suppose I can't exactly blame him. He's had such a hard life being someone he doesn't want to be, the least I can do is co-operate with him a little more. It's okay, Randolph, I'll make everything better in no time at all! Victor and Todd won't find us, and even if they do, I'm willing to learn to use this dagger even if it kills me! ...Which I hope doesn't happen but still!_

"I love you...," Blood didn't know what made him say the words, in such a timid-sounding matter. But the werewolf held him tighter, letting him nuzzle into his furry body and rest, protected by strong muscle and wily instinct. 

"I love you, too...," Randolph's tone was edged with caution, "and that's what makes this all so dangerous... But you're right, I should be thinking of myself more. Come on," he patted Blood's shoulder and dislodged him from their comfortable hug to stand and stretch out his limbs, "we need to keep moving. We only rested for water anyway".

"Randolph...I have an idea?"

"What is it...?"

"If it's too dangerous to stop for a drink for a while, then...maybe we should go closer to a town?"

"Are you mad?! Look at me! Anyone there would just-!"

"Not you, I'll go! You can stay safe nearby!" Blood looked hopeful, "Come on Randolph, I can go to a town and get some supplies! Stuff to carry water in, and to keep food better protected than just leaves. I can get better clothing for us, it's nearly the winter season, right?"

Randolph whined in protest but Blood held his gaze, bright eyes so hard with new determination. And Randolph had to admit the boy was right, they did need supplies for this journey if they were to even make half of it successfully and out alive. But Blood would need money...

"Money's not a concern. I have a cuteness charm that everyone fell for back home, so let me use that! You'll see, Randolph, I can do this with no trouble whatsoever!"

The werewolf looked like he wanted to protest with more than just a whine this time, but he hesitated before shaking his head in defeat, "Fine. But so long as you definitely know what it is you're doing".


	4. Carral Village

It had been two more days of running when the two forbidden lovers came across a simple village. A well sat in the middle of town, surrounded by houses that seemed to give little life, despite them having arrived in the middle of the day. They had seen little movement from the townspeople and each was feeling very different about the situation. Blood felt hopeful. If there weren't so many people around, then he could get his job done quicker than expected. Randolph was, on the other hand, full of unease. As much as he preferred solitude, the quietness here was eerie. He felt unsure. Unsafe. 

"Randolph...I want you to do something for me before I go look for someone who will help," Blood's voice was soft but determined, tugging at his clothes when Randolph tilted his head, "I need you to tear my clothing. Make me look ragged. I need to be sure I can convince someone to hand over some supplies. I know I said I have a cuteness charm that always worked back home - or, my old home - but, I knew those people as well as they knew me. So, will you do it?"

Randolph growled in protest before sliding Blood's cape off his shoulders, "I won't lay my claws on this, though. Despite Graham giving it to you because he knew what would happen, you still treasure it. Because it's a gift from your brother in your eyes. Call it blessed for our meeting, call it cursed for it's intended purpose, I don't care. It means so much to you, for whatever the reason. Now...do you want me to draw blood on you too, or just rip up some threads?"

Blood looked at the cape laid over the backs of his legs. It _had _been a present from his brother. His poor, desperate, grief-stricken brother. But he wouldn't have met Randolph without it. That much was true, no matter how he looked at it. He couldn't bring himself to love the item of clothing anymore, and yet at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Randolph touched his shoulder gently and he drew his gaze back to those slants of yellow. 

"Just...I know you won't want to hurt me, so just the clothes. I can force myself to trip over and hope for a graze or two. I'm doing this for us, remember? I'm willing to do anything if it means we stay together," he paused for a while as Randolph began to get a hold on him and gently but successfully tore his claws through the fabric of his shirt. The tips barely traced his skin, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He had to look like he truly needed a stranger's help. "...My brother's dead by now, isn't he?" He felt Randolph stiffen and his arms slid around his middle as a sob escaped him, "Todd would've killed him because I got away... Did I end up loving you so much that I sent my brother to his death quicker than intended...? He sold me to save himself. And I'm still alive... Graham never deserved this..."

"Nobody did... Nobody deserved any of this to happen. Not you, your brother, your friends... But there's nothing we can do about it now, Blood. It is what it has become. You've always believed that you're doing the right thing. You've never seen the bad in anyone. I bet if you didn't know Todd for what he truly is, you'd see some sort of good in him too, even though you won't ever think so now, knowing what you know..."

"But it's still my fault, isn't it? I let all this happen...I _made _all this happen! Why...? Why can't we just be happy together...?"

"...Do you regret it? Do you regret falling in love? Because I don't. I don't regret keeping you alive, not in the slightest. Even though at times it may be hard to keep my temper and more hostile thoughts inside my head, I love you too much to completely mean them. You've given me the chance for true freedom, Blood, what more could I do than keep you alive in return for that? To love you and hold you when you need someone. It's like you keep telling me; we're going to make it. Together".

Blood nodded. He could do this. Randolph soon went back to tearing his clothing into decent shreds and he felt the air biting at his skin. He wished, more than anything, that he could just curl up and have Randolph's fur keep him warm against the chill. But, he was on a mission now. For their love and their freedom.

* * *

"Wow...I...I definitely look as though you attacked me," Blood stared down at his reflection in the nearby stream. His skin was slightly clawed from Randolph's minimal touch, red lines trailing over his arms and his back, burning in comparison to his skin complexion. He imagined the hungry look he'd seen in Randolph before when he got angry, and yes, he could believe the werewolf was capable of doing this. Not to him, but to someone like Todd, if he had more power against him. "Thank you, Randolph. This should work".

"I'd ask if you're entirely sure still, but we can't exactly mend your clothing without you having to explain something to someone," Randolph's voice was in a constant low rumble of discontent and Blood felt bad for him. He didn't like being near any place where there was enough civilisation to peck at his anxiety. 

Blood got to his feet and walked over to where a tree root stuck out of the ground, closing his eyes and allowing himself to stumble over his footing and trip, landing with a sharp _oof! _as he hit the dusty and muddy terrain below. Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, he opened his eyes and could practically feel the mud streaked to his face and the open parts of his clothing. His ankle felt sore from hitting the tree root and he winced a little as he stood. Maybe he'd overestimated that idea, although this would allow him to gain more sympathy if he could limp into the village.

Randolph helped him stand, pain glinting in yellow eyes but Blood smiled, all the same, praying that it was a safe, reassuring one. This plan, as minor as it may seem to some, had to work. He tested his throbbing ankle, a flare of pain shooting up his leg and he bit his tongue to stop the oncoming yelp from escaping. He pushed himself forward, angling his foot sideways and lightly dragging it as he limped further from Randolph's arms.

"I'll be back in no time," he half-joked, but his partner's expression didn't waver. He was far too worried about him. But nevertheless, Blood pressed onward and headed into the village.

* * *

It was quiet, but Blood quickly located a store and judging by the sign which depicted an image of a coat and a sword, he guessed this would be the one he was looking for. It was scary, and he could see flashes of movement in windows around him. People hiding away from a stranger. Keeping down a shudder, he pushed his way into the store, the bell above the door chiming daintily in alerted greeting. 

"Hello...? H-Hello...?" He nearly forgot to put on his act, "C-Can someone help me...? Please...?"

Heavy footsteps startled him and a large, burly looking man stood behind the counter. Small eyes on such a large face, and a tight-lipped, almost nervous smile. His voice was deep but seemed uncharacteristically soft, "How can I be of service to you, young boy? You look like you're a long way from home, especially to wander into this neck of the woods".

Blood shuddered for some unknown reason and took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around himself and wincing as pain shot through moving his foot, "I-I was attacked sir... Th-There's a werewolf on the loose...," he saw the man's eyes widen and quickly waved his hands in front of him, pleading, "Please believe me! I-I know it sounds crazy, truly, b-but I don't know of anything else that could...that could have such a killing look in its eyes as it tore at me with sh-sharp claws..."

The man then stepped from behind the counter and crouched down in front of him, a hand stroking his chin where Blood now noticed the beginnings of a beard growing. He hummed thoughtfully as his small eyes rolled over him, even glancing down to his foot which was beginning to feel heavier and harder to move. Was it swelling up maybe? After another few moments of silence, the man stood and beckoned Blood to follow him into a back room before instructing him to take a seat on an old table that wiggled under his weight.

"Got any belongings on you?" The man asked and Blood shook his head, "No money, eh... Alright, lad. Remove those rags and I'll let you have some of the basics on the house. Not very often we get customers from the outside around here. Definitely ain't like it used to be. Carral Village used to be quite the lively little place, good for a profit with so many travellers passing through on the weekly. Not anymore...," He seemed to catch himself and smiled apologetically, "Ignore an old man's rambles, young'n".

"N-No, please sir, what happened to Carral Village?" Blood really needed to reel in his curiosity.

As the man rifled through some cupboards and drawers, he explained, "A debt collector came by the place a few years back. People thought he was a good guy, you know? Nah. He turned out to be malicious as any, and eventually, his maliciousness got to bad that we became known as a town more for gaining a profit stained in blood".

_Was it Todd...? Or maybe all, if not most, debt collectors are like that..., _Blood fidgeted a little as he removed his shredded clothing and before he could start shivering, the man passed him a tub of cream for his scratches. Once he began applying it, he was soon passed a new shirt and small waistcoat as well as another hooded cloak (he'd kept his red one with Randolph). He was about to get down and go on his way when the man stopped him again.

"If you want to be going anywhere, we're gonna have to treat that swollen ankle of yours, and also wash your face unless you like looking like a human mud puddle, lad".

Blood let the man tend to him, cleaning mud off him and wrapping his ankle securely in bandages. He felt so grateful, even though he'd been afraid at first. He thanked him with a bright smile. But, as he was testing his ankle's ability in helping him walk, the man grabbed his shoulder and Blood felt his namesake leave his face as he turned to receive an unsettling smirk.

"Now, now, lad. You're such a nice boy that I don't want to risk anything happening to you. And you won't be able to get far with that injury. So, why don't you stay here awhile~? I'll let you go with some supplies once that ankle of yours has begun to heal properly, don't you worry~"

But he did worry. He worried a lot. He didn't want to stay with this stranger, who was looking at him like a plump turkey at a festival ready to be eaten.

_Randolph...help me...!_


End file.
